Una historia un poco loca
by tephydenile
Summary: Katniss acaba de entrar a la universidad y conoce al hombre de sus sueños... o quizas no? habra alguien mas en su destino?... seran felices juntos? o su padre arruinara los planes de amor? - es mi primer fic :p-
1. Chapter 1

_Es el primer lunes del año y la escuela me espera para verme brillar, ok, vale… no quiero exactamente eso, pero se podría pensar que es mi destino, como parte de la familia real es mi misión gobernar, mi padre se encarga de recordármelo día tras día y hoy no es diferente, bajo muy bien arreglada desde mi habitación en el segundo piso de mi casa hasta la oficina de mi demandante progenitor, toco a la puerta y un simple "adelante" me permite el paso, al hacerlo lo veo, está en su silla giratoria frente al escritorio, vestido con su elegante traje Armani y un vaso del más fino brandy en la mano. _

_Buenos días padre… -saludo con una débil sonrisa y una reverencia, en lo personal nunca me ha gustado tanta ceremonia- _

_Katniss, me parece una alucinación verte aquí en mi despacho querida hija… _

_Es que acaso he de asistir todos los días? Te veo en la mesa a la hora de la comida… -respondo con un claro atisbo de irritación en la voz- _

_Mi padre… Federico Everdeen, es el Conde de Mónaco, hace años que no pisamos esas tierras, pero aun como embajador del país en EEUU no abandona sus costumbres arraigadas en los palacios de Monte Carlo. _

_Recuerda la importancia de la actitud Katniss, no debes perder la compostura en ninguna de tus acciones –me reprende y se levanta, toma su saco del perchero y camina hasta estar frente a mi- Ten un buen día hija, Te amo… -me besa la frente y rodeándome abandona la estancia… no puedo decir que me molesta su indiferencia en mi vida pero… un padre como el de mis amigas viene bien algunas veces- _

_Salgo del lugar afligida en pensamientos de tiempos más felices, cuando vivíamos en Europa y mi familia estaba unida… llego a la mesa y desayuno sumida en el silencio; es cuando voy a subir al auto que suelto un par de palabras a Boggs, mi chofer y niñero desde que tengo memoria… _

_Directo a la escuela Srta.? Si Boggs… Gracias! –Le sonrió y entro en la parte trasera del Audi, dejo mi cartera a un lado y me acomodo los audífonos de mi Galaxy S5, dejo sonar mi lista de reproducción en modo aleatorio y el auto se incorpora en la vía- _

_La escuela, bueno quizás llamarle así aún este exagerado, estudio el primer semestre de ciencias políticas en la New York University. Se supone que seguiré los pasos de mi padre y tomare su puesto de embajador dentro de algunos años. Boggs me deja en la puerta de la universidad y le despido con un beso en la mejilla como es nuestro secreto, lo aprecio mucho, es ya bastante mayor y su familia permanece en Mónaco. _

_En la puerta están mis compañeras de compras, Annie y Rue… nos conocimos en el examen aprobatorio y hablamos por los dos meses que tuvimos de introducción, son muy interesantes, sobre todo Rue, es una morena muy guapa que entro con una beca por meritos deportivos y Annie, ella es más de modas, su madre es Pediatra y mi amiga al igual que yo sigue los pasos familiares. _

_Les saludo con un ademan en lo que cierro la puerta y me acerco a ellas… _

_Katniss! –Me frena Glimmer, es una rubia muy artificial que ama ser el centro de atención y estudiaba conmigo en la High school- que gusto verte, es un día muy especial para empezar las clases, no crees? –no lo dice, lo grita a todo pulmón, bajo la mirada discretamente y escucho las risitas que se generan alrededor- _

_Así es Glim, y me alegra que estés tan emocionada por tus clases de arquitectura!...- he dado en la tecla, lo sé… ella eligió estudiarlo porque su novio también lo haría, y dos semanas antes de entrar, terminaron la relación- _

_Ehm… bueno, yo… -tartamudea, está desconcertada ante mi alegato, le sonrió y termino mi camino dejándole la palabra en la boca, nunca me cayó bien, cuando estábamos en primero de preparatoria decidió que era una buena idea decir que me había visto besándome con el profesor de matemáticas y que por esa razón me había apuntado un sobresaliente, desde entonces no le creo ni una de sus buenas intenciones y prefiero mantenerme lo más lejos posible- _

_Chicas! –llego sonriente al lado de mis amigas- que tal este último fin de semana de libertad total? _

_En serio Kat? –Cuestiona Annie y arrugo la cara pensando que paso algo y yo no me entere- estuvo in-cre-i-ble… -se emociona diciéndolo silaba por silaba- _

_Hago un gesto de pulgar arriba y me volteo a mirar a Rue… está viendo al vacio como perdida, tanto Annie como yo le movemos las manos frente a la cara tratando de devolverla al presente, cuando finalmente lo hace es porque creo le estamos cortando la respiración- _

_Ya, dejen… que les pasa? –pregunta molesta- _

_Ehm… a esta que le pico Kat? –me pregunta Annie visiblemente confundida- _

_Cato Cooper… -respondo con una sonrisita socarrona y Rue se sonroja hasta que parece tomate- aun estas colada por él? -al no obtener respuesta alguna más que una mirada baja, asumo que si, aun lo esta..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ay nena! Tienes que superarlo, ese patán anda con Clove Crawford y dudo mucho que la deje cuando según se sus padres esperan boda… -los ojos de mi morena amiga se llenan de lagrimas y yo fulmino con la mirada a Annie que aunque no tiene la culpa de que Rue este embobada con ese chico, si la tiene por ir de bocazas- _

_Rue, no te pongas así linda, hay un chico para ti… estoy segura –me pongo a su lado y le abrazo, ella me corresponde soltando un par de lagrimas que van a parar a mi hombro desnudo debido al vestido strapless que llevo- _

_Kat tiene razón amiga… -Annie le acaricia la espalda y luego se le recuesta casi que encima- _

_Me suelto como puedo de ambas y hago que me miren… _

_Ya basta! Hoy es nuestro primer día de universitarias y no la vamos a pasar llorando, así que a clases! –ellas se ven entre las dos y vuelven sus ojos hacia mi- Ahora! –Decreto y funciona, termino de subir las escaleras y paso el arco de entrada, las chicas me siguen de cerca, una de cada lado concentradas en los horarios que nos facilitaron el día de la inscripción-_

_Que les toca? –pregunta Rue mucho más tranquila- _

_A mi, anatomía… -sonríe Annie- las veo a las 12… -nos guiña y se va dando brinquitos por el pasillo- _

_Esa chica sí que es animosa… -Rue se ríe y me mira expectante- _

_Ehm… que, yo… si, a mi me toca comunicación y lenguaje… -afirmo mostrándole el horario-_

_ Oh, bueno, nos vemos a la comida entonces… _

_Claro… -sonrió y camino hacia mi salón, cuando voy a mitad de camino grito ¡Suerte! Y escucho un ¡igual tu!... llego al salón pensando en que debería hacerle un corte a mi cabello, me llega por debajo de la cintura y aunque en mi trenza habitual se ve bien, prefiero traerlo suelto a la escuela y se torna incomodo- _

_El salón es grande y oscuro, parece un anfiteatro, el pizarrón al frente y varias filas de asientos detrás con una especie de mesón de madera en donde se apoyan los cuadernos, subo tres de los escalones del medio y me acomodo cerca de la punta, saco la laptop y una libreta, hay dos chicos mas en el salón pero están más arriba y no me siento con ánimos de conversar ahora- _

_El aula se llena y el profesor llega, la clase comienza y me desconecto de mis traumas mentales hasta dentro de dos horas cuando tenga que cambiar de materia… _

_Cuando por fin se acaba la jornada escolar ya tengo un trabajo asignado en pareja, lo malo es que fue escogida al azar y me correspondió junto a un chico que no asistió hoy a la escuela, me adentro en la cafetería y escojo una mesa, según los mensajes de Annie deberían estar aquí en… _

_Katniss! –Grita mi pelirroja amiga y yo doy un respingo que casi me tumba de la silla- _

_Estás loca! –reclamo con la mano en el pecho sintiendo mi corazón latir desaforado- _

_Sorry, Rue me dijo que se le alargo una clase y que nos alcanza en un rato… _

_Vale, busca algo de comer primero y luego voy yo…-le sonrió a Ann que de inmediato comienza su recorrido por las tiendas de alimentos- _

_Me concentro en mi teléfono, tengo un par de llamadas perdidas de mi madre, Evelyn, hace años cuando mi padre vino aquí, ella decidió quedarse en Europa para continuar con una fundación en la que había participado desde niña… ella y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien, sobre todo después de que mi hermana Prim murió en un accidente hace dos años… dudo en marcarle pero al final lo hago, y ella contesta después del tercer tono…_


	3. Chapter 3

dudo en marcarle pero al final lo hago, contestando después del tercer tono…

Diga?

Evelyn… -no me gusta decirle mama, pues no siento que se haya ganado ese título, se que ama a mi padre pero… con nosotras era tan distante y en especial conmigo la convivencia es fatal-

Katniss, hija mía! Qué alegría me da escuchar tu voz otra vez!

Ehm… bueno, vi los registros y me estabas llamando así que…

Si, quería decirte que creo que iré a pasar un fin de semana con ustedes… -informa emocionada, pero yo me paralizo… hace mucho que no la veo, solo hablamos un par de veces al mes, es con mi padre con quien me relaciono, y no sé si a él le hará bien verla… me muerdo el interior de la mejilla mientras intento no acabar mal de la cabeza-

Qué bien! Pues, supongo que… ya nos veremos, cierto?

Claro Katniss cuando salga para allá les llamare… te quiero! –se despide-

Adiós … Evelyn cuídate! –Contesto para después cortar la comunicación-

Oye… está ocupada la silla?… - suena una voz masculina muy cerca de mí, levanto el rostro y lo veo, es un chico guapo, blanco, cabello oscuro y ojos bonitos, rememoro la pregunta y cuento los asientos a mi alrededor, en efecto… sobra uno-

No, esa esta vacía… -afirmo y le dedico una inocente sonrisa-

Me alegro… -susurra, la retira y se sienta allí mismo, justo en frente de mí… Siento algo de confusión pero puede que estén todas las mesas llenas…-

Y ehm… es tu primer día? –Pregunta el chico-

Le miro tratando de analizarlo antes de responder, no sé porque, pero hay algo en el que me llama la atención, parece como si ya le conociera de antes, pero… de donde?

Si, de hecho así es! Y tu? Empezaste hoy también? –pregunte devolviendo mi vista al teléfono donde leo un mensaje de Rue, tuvo que irse y quiere que le avise a Annie… tecleo un rápido "ok" y me quedo viendo el calendario de la pantalla principal-

Hey!... –me llama el chico, así que subo la dirección de la mirada- me gustan tus ojos, son hermosos!

Gracias…-susurro apenas y es cuando finalmente percibo que ambos tenemos el iris de color gris-

Me llamo Gale, Gale Hawthorne… -me tiende la mano y le entrego la mía con desconfianza-

Yo soy Katniss Everdeen… -sonrió a medias y retiro la diestra reposándola en mi regazo-

Kat ya traje la… ehm… tu quien eres? –chillo Annie a Gale-

Lo siento…-se levanto como rayo- creo que debo irme… hasta la próxima señoritas… -sonrió sensualmente, porque no puedo negarlo, sus dientes eran muy blancos y su sonrisa potencialmente perfecta, y se alejo hacia otra mesa donde estaban los dos chicos que compartieron comunicación conmigo-

Y ese quien era? –me pregunta Annextrañada-

Ni idea… -sonrió y procedemos a comer después de informarle que Rue ya se fue a casa.

En medio del asunto, dos chicas entran gritando como dementes y una tercera se le une, no tengo la menor idea de quienes son pero deben conocerse de algo, o eso pensaba… pero quizás no, al momento toda la cafetería esta junto a ellas, mi amiga y yo nos levantamos de la mesa con cara de póker y nos acercamos lo poco que la multitud nos lo permite-

Oigan, que es lo que pasa? –Pregunta ella a un rubio alto con fuerte espalda-

Creo que llego el equipo de natación de la universidad, son muy famosos esos tres…

Esos tres?, cuales tres? No los conozco… -se queja Annie poniendo los brazos en jarras-

Y dudo que hoy lo hagas, ayer ganaron el primer lugar de las nacionales y comprenderás que todos están extasiados con su aparición…

Ooooh….-exclamamos las dos al unisonó, el chico sonríe divertido por nuestra acción y se presenta-

Mucho gusto chicas, soy Blight…

El gusto es nuestro… yo soy Annie y ella es Kat …-sonreímos y los tres nos dedicamos a ver el griterío que causan sin realmente llegar a vislumbrar a los aludidos-

Para cuando logramos salir del cafetín, los chicos han desaparecido en quien sabe donde y Boggs lleva 15 minutos esperándome en la entrada…

Te dejaron tarea? –Pregunta mi amiga sosteniendo mi puerta antes de que entre al auto-

Si, un trabajo… mañana debo buscar al chico, no asistió hoy…

Igual y es guapo…-sonríe picara y me da un leve empujoncito en el hombro-

Ja! Sobre todo y aunque lo fuese…. De seguro lo primero que haría seria fijarse en mi… soñare con eso… -me rio y entro al auto, alejándonos de la escuela en pocos segundos…-

* * *

**Hola, espero que les este gustando la historia!**

**es la primera vez que escribo para Fanfiction y me gustaria saber que opinan, que les gusta, que no...**

**Aun esta en produccion jeje! asi que acepto todas las sugerencias que tengan ;)**

**besos y azucarillos .lll. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa... **

**Espero estén disfrutando la historia!**

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

Al llegar a casa, pase directamente al comedor donde ya mi padre revisaba su agenda electrónica, y tomaba un sorbo de brandy... siempre le digo que ese licor sabe a rayos pero el sigue tomándolo...

Padre... -saludo en cuanto llego, el levanta la vista y sonríe al verme, le devuelvo el gesto y me siento a su lado-

Querida mía! como fue tu día? -pregunta interesado por primera vez en algún tiempo-

Bastante bueno... -respondo efusiva- las chicas y yo nos las arreglamos, para ser el primer día no fue tan duro... conocí a un par de chicos, uno se sentó en mi mesa del almuerzo, apenas estuvo algunos minutos pero... parece agradable!

Eso me deja mas tranquilo cariño... -su mano me acaricia la mejilla y yo la apoyo en su palma cerrando los ojos, anhelaba su contacto paternal- me parece muy bien que comiences a relacionarte con chicos...

Y eso porque se te torna tan beneficioso ahora padre?

Hija mía, en un par de meses es tu baile de mayoría de edad, y lo justo es que tengas un acompañante esa noche, cumplir dieciocho no pasa todos los días...

Claro... -sonrio a medias, ese baile... lo olvide por completo, aaah! no me gusta la idea para nada, odio ser el centro de atención y es justo lo que pasara en esa dichosa fiesta!

Alma! -exclama él- puedes servirnos ya!...

Esa mujer... nunca me ha caído nada bien, desde que era una niña me parece que siempre esta tramando algo, es mayor y descuidada pero... según me contó Boggs hace algún tiempo, viene atendiendo a los Everdeen desde que era una chiquilla...

Aquí tiene su plato srta... -me sonríe falsamente y deja un suculento plato de estofado de cordero delante de mi, luego le sirve a mi padre y se retira presurosa-

Justo cuando pincho el primer bocado con el tenedor, recuerdo que debo hablar con papá, no se como le caiga el tema, así que es mejor aprovechar ahora...

Padre, esta mañana...

Si, cielo? -su atención esta en mi y ahora no se donde meterme...-

Esta mañana me llamo... me llamo Evelyn...

Oh...-su rostro se ensombrece enseguida y me muerdo el labio inferior pensando que tal vez fue una terrible idea contarle- y... que te dijo?

Ehm... pues, que... va a venir... -confieso tímidamente y a mi padre casi se le cae el vaso de las manos-

Bueno hija mia...-se recupera enseguida- es mi esposa y es tu madre... tiene derecho a vernos en persona!

Si tu lo dices... - me molesta que aun la vea como su "esposa" cuando tienen mas de un año que no hacen mas que mensajearse una vez cada milenio-

Katniss, no me gusta que te expreses asi, ademas... le debes respeto, es tu madre...

El trozo de cordero lucha por no salirse de mi boca de golpe en cuanto dice eso... dejo los ojos en blanco y sigo con la comida, mi padre tampoco dice nada mas y se dispone a comer... llevo ya medio plato cuando siento que la conversación ha sido zanjada por completo... pero no es asi...

Que tienes en su contra Kat? -pregunta mi progenitor con la barbilla apoyada en el puño y el codo en la mesa-

No debes subir los brazos durante la comida padre... -le reprendo obviando su cuestionamiento-

Respondeme! -ordena firme aunque, sin subir el tono de voz, cuando ve que no digo nada suspira hondamente buscando paciencia- me estas haciendo enojar Katniss... te hice una pregunta!

Me lleno de valor y me animo a decirle lo que tengo guardado... que ha decir verdad, son muchas cosas...

Yo también estoy enojada y harta de que siempre sea el mismo cuento... Ya no lo soporto! Y si, si tengo algo en su contra... -grito levantándome con un fuerte golpe a la mesa- tengo en su contra que nos haya abandonado por su estúpida fundación o por quien sabe cual otro motivo, me molesta,que sigas llamándola esposa y guardándole un respeto absurdo solo porque un papel lo dice... ustedes ya no son nada, no se ven y apenas se hablan! y yo... esa mujer me alucina papá, ella no me agrada y yo no le agrado...

Katniss eso no es asi, ella y yo... - comienza pero le interrumpo enseguida-

Me tienen cansada los dos... no se que es lo que están jugando... pero estoy harta! ... -Termino de hablar escupiendo las palabras con mucha rabia, mis ojos escuecen por las lagrimas... lanzo la servilleta al suelo y corro lo mas rápido que puedo hasta estar en la seguridad de mi habitación, y entonces por fin... puedo soltarme a llorar...-

* * *

**Katniss realmente necesitaba desahogarse... **

**Que creen? conocerá a Peeta pronto? o el destino los mantendrá separados? **

**Besos a todos y Gracias por leer! esta historia es para ustedes ;)**

**.lll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola! _**

**_Hoy tuve algunos problemas personales, asi que... tuve fallas de inspiración mientras escribía jijiji!_**

**Espero que de igual modo les agrade! ;)**

* * *

_Después de que abandone el comedor a toda velocidad, me oculte en un pequeño rincón de mi habitación con las piernas abrazadas contra mi pecho y la cara enterrada en las rodillas, en lo muy personal no quería hablar ni ver a nadie... pero obviamente las cosas no se dan exactamente como uno las planea, asi que antes de lo que canta un gallo mi padre estaba tocando a la puerta con insistencia... _

_Vete... -Grite en forma ahogada por los sollozos que aun emanaban de mi- _

_Mis deseos no fueron ordenes, por lo que mi querido papi... entro -_-_

_ Cariño, tenemos que hablar... -susurró- _

_No! Déjame en paz... -pedí-_

_ Katniss, no puedo solo irme y dejarte en paz... - dijo arrodillándose a mi lado (ni supe cuando camino hasta acá)- dime hija... que pasa? _

_Me seque las lagrimas que aun caían de mis ojos y suspire profundamente... _

_Nada... estoy muy tensa por el inicio de las clases... eso es todo... -mentí- _

_Si, claro! Katniss recuerda que soy tu padre... _

_Pff... pues, es que... no quiero que mi madre venga y nos haga ilusiones de tener una familia y después vuelva a irse de aquí como si nada! estoy muy cansada de esa misma historia... _

_Lo se, y créeme que yo también... pero, al menos trata de llevar la fiesta en paz cuando este aquí, si? -me acaricio la mejilla y yo asentí ligeramente- bien, te quiero mi chica en llamas... -susurro besando mi frente, no se porque a veces le da por llamarme de ese modo, creo que tiene que ver con aquella vez en la que equivocadamente comí un ají picante y pase como tres días quejándome por ello :/-_

_Mi padre se levanto del suelo, se acomodo el traje y se retiro cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado... yo también me incorpore y me metí en el baño, uishhh... llorar daba un aspecto horrible. Mientras me retocaba la cara pensé mucho en lo que mi papá dijo y en cierta forma tiene razón, creo que es posible no tener problemas con Evelyn cuando venga... asi que, para que me preocupo?_

_2 días después..._

De la universidad no me quejo, me mandan trabajos que hago el mismo día y quedo libre de nuevo... solo me falta por hacer el de comunicación porque es en grupo y aun no se nada del chico con quien me toco... Ayer no vi a Gale ni a Blight y hoy siguen por el mismo camino al parecer... Las chicas y yo decidimos venir todas vestidas de verde hoy, no se porque... solo se nos ocurrió mientras hablábamos anoche por skype...

-De veras este sweter me sienta bien? -pregunta Annie fijándose en su reflejo en la vidriera de trofeos de la escuela-

-te queda de maravilla Ann, deja de verte tanto... -le reprende Rue con los ojos en blanco-

Yo solo me quedo viendo el vació algunos segundos en lo que esas dos se ponen de acuerdo en cuanto al dichoso sweter... aun no se que haré cuando mi madre llegue, solo espero no piense que la recibiré con flores y pompones porque no pasara... Estoy maquinando ideas ridículas de como poder ignorar su presencia durante todo el fin de semana cuando le veo... la reluciente sonrisa y la mata de pelo castaño se dirigen hacia mi...

-Hey Kat... -me llama Annie- que no es ese el chico que estaba en nuestra mesa el otro día?

-Aja! -me limito a contestar, su aura es bastante demandante, es como imposible ignorar que esta aquí...-

-Katniss, no sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte hermosa... -me muerdo el labio inconsciente y meneo las pestañas alocadamente-

-A mi también me alegra verte Gale... -le sonrió para ocultar los nervios de hablar con el-

-Ya saliste o... aun tienes clases?

-Me temo que ya salimos grandulon... -Interrumpe mi diminuta amiga Annie- y ademas me temo que tenemos planes, asi que no nos la desgastes...

-Ann, déjalos... -le pide Rue-

-Ehm... chicas me esperan afuera? -pregunto sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos grises... es creo que... sexy :3-

Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Rue se lleva casi a rastras a Ann... rió internamente y dejo caer mi peso en el otro pie..

-Bueno... y tu, ya saliste? -cuestiono yo esta vez-

-No guapa, me quedan dos clases, pero... almorzarías conmigo mañana...

Dios! técnicamente es la primera vez que me invitan a salir... O mejor dicho, es la primera vez que estoy siquiera considerando aceptar...

-Esta bien... -sonrió y el se acerca a mi y deja un beso en mi mejilla-

-Perfecto, entonces te veo mañana hermosa... -se da media vuelta y se va con una sonrisa del gato del país de las maravillas-

Suspiro y ladeo la cabeza varias veces... la sacudo de sopetón saliendo de mi ensoñación extraña y entonces me pregunto.. .¿QUE HE HECHO?... yo quería salir con el? OMG! debí pensarlo mejor, debí decirle que me diera tiempo, pero no... tenia que andar de aaaah!... No me tolero -_-

* * *

**Y diganme... que les parecio?**

**Soy 100% anti-Gale, asi que hacer esa parte me costo bastante porque estaba internamente como... Katniss rechazalo, y otra parte decia dale una oportunidad :p**

**Ni yo me entiendo jajajaja!**

**besos! Nos leemos pronto!**

**:***


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola!_**

**_Un millón de gracias a los que me obsequiaron sus coments, asi como a los que se toman el tiempo de pasar a leer!_**

**_Como siempre, esta historia es para ustedes! _****_espero les agrade... ;)_**

**_Nos leemos abajo... _**

* * *

_Pase la tarde en casa, viendo una película con un vaso de jugo y un plato de galletas…_

_-Ese canal es terrible… -me sobresalto al oír la voz, en cuanto volteo esta Tresh-_

_-Hey… Cuanto tiempo sin verte…_

_-Lo mismo digo…-sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, ninguno de los dos vuelve a abrir la boca, solo vemos 300 en un cómplice silencio…-_

_._

_Un par de horas más tarde la comida a mermado y la peli finalizado :p_

_-Que te trae por aquí? –pregunto mirándolo-_

_-Es… ya sabes, mi padre me envió con mi abuelo a pasar algunos indefinidos meses…_

_-Lo siento…_

_No, está bien, me agrada visitarte de vez en cuando y… tienes amigas bonitas… -me rió ante su comentario al igual que el, y volvemos al silencio, quizás por eso nos llevamos tan bien, ninguno de los dos habla más de lo necesario-_

_En el resto de la noche apenas cruzamos algunos escuetos diálogos, me comento que estudiara conmigo este semestre y quizás un par más :3_

_._

_-Buenos días… -saludo en la mesa por la mañana-_

_-Buenos días querida mía! Espero que tengas hambre…_

_-De hecho así es… anoche solo comí…_

_-Galletas… lo sé! Alma me…_

_-Te fue con el chisme… -le interrumpo suspirando y tomando mi acostumbrado asiento- Donde esta Tresh?_

_-Con su abuelo en la cocina, se está quedando en la cabaña…_

_-Oh… que bueno… -sonrió a medias y la comida llega…- desayuno continental, tal como me gusta… Gracias Wiress_

_-Para servirle Srta.…_

_._

_El viaje de hoy es bastante normal a excepción de la presencia de Tresh, somos amigos desde la infancia y tenerlo aquí puede ayudarme bastante…_

_-Que clases tienes hoy Kat?…_

_-Introducción al derecho, tu?_

_-Historia 1… sales a las doce supongo…_

_-Así es… pero a las 10 voy a buscar a alguien… -sonrió en el momento en que Boggs nos abre la puerta-_

_Pfff... Ya las chicas me están esperando en la entrada… odio llegar tarde -_-_

_-Katniss! –Grita Annie-_

_-Amiga… como estas? –Le doy un beso en la mejilla a ella y otro a Rue-_

_-Como estuvo la tarde? –Pregunta la morena-_

_-Tranquila, llego alguien de visita, estudiara con nosotras…_

_Tresh se acerca en ese momento, es de tez oscura, fuerte, de espalda ancha y rasgos firmes…_

_-Chicas… él es Tresh… -lo presento-_

_-Qué tal? –Saluda-_

_Annie le salta encima y Rue se muestra nerviosa... tal ves le gusta :p... ok no, lo acaba de conocer, Katniss contrólate!_

_-Es un placer… -dice distante my friend-_

_-Bueno, tengo clase, ya los presente… conózcanse… -ordeno con un guiño y entro a toda velocidad a mi salón, no sin antes escuchar como Ann lo aglomera de preguntas y grititos-_

_._

_Luego de la primera hora estoy dispuesta a encontrar al misterioso chico de comunicación, me planto en recepción y espero como diez minutos mientras atienden a otros estudiantes…_

_-Dime… -se acerca la secretaria pelirroja que creo se llama Portia- Katniss, verdad?_

_-Sí, estoy buscando a un chico, tenemos un trabajo juntos y necesito localizarlo…_

_-Nombre?_

_- Mellark… Peeta Mellark _

_-Un segundo… -Portia teclea rápidamente el nombre en la computadora y en segundos vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia mí- Salón 406, clase de finanzas, comienza en media hora._

_-Gracias…_

_._

_Entro en la cafetería, busco con la mirada y consigo a las chicas en una mesa a un lado de la ventana… Camino hasta ellas y me siento frente a Annie…_

_-Todo bien?_

_-Si… Aburrido como siempre… -se queja la pelirroja-_

_-Todo te aburre últimamente Annie… -ríe Rue-_

_-Alguien sabe que fue de Tresh?_

_-No… -Ann se encoje de hombros y le da un mordisco a su sándwich-_

_-Yo si lo vi cuando venía aquí… estaba hablando con unos chicos, creo que de una competencia de algo…_

_-Me imagino, ama los autos… ahora vengo, voy por algo de tomar…_

_._

_Me pongo en la fila de la panadería y reviso mi teléfono, hay una notificación del twitter y un mensaje… abro el mensaje, es de mi madre… "Hola hija mía… espero estés bien… te quiero bonita…_

_-Por qué a mí?... –susurro y porque me manda mensajes ahora y no hace años cuando en verdad me hacían falta…- ashhh… .-._

_-Algo te aflige hermosa? –Me volteo y para terminar de mejorar el día… encuentro a Gale-_

_-No… es solo que la fila no se mueve…_

_-Para eso me tienes a mi… acompáñame –El chico toma mi mano y tira de mi hasta la caja-_

_-Oye… y los demás!_

_-Que importan ellos, tú quieres algo, has de conseguirlo… -sonríe y con desdén pide un jugo a la cajera-_

_-Son 1,75$…_

_-Aquí tienes… -le entrego un billete de diez dólares- puedes quedarte con el cambio…_

_Ella sonríe ampliamente y musita un "gracias" apenas perceptible…_

_-Te veré en el almuerzo? –Pregunta mientras nos hacen la entrega-_

_-No lo creo… tengo visita y no puedo dejarle, así que será otro día…_

_-Oh, está bien… te veo…_

_-Claro, Bye… - lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, tomo mi jugo y me devuelvo a mi mesa-_

_._

_-Que irritante… -me lanzo en el asiento y abro el jugo con algo de maña-_

_-Que cosa Kat?_

_-El idiota de Gale Hawthorne, la humildad la dejo en el vientre de su madre…_

_-Vamos… te gusta!... –sonríe picara Annie-_

_-Claro que no…_

_-Claro que si… -replica Rue- se te nota…_

_-Bueno… quizás sea... pues, igual y es guapo pero… no se, no parece para mi…_

_-Es tan difícil darle una oportunidad Katniss?_

_-Eh… Obvio sí! –Sonrió de lado y las chicas sueltan una risita para por fin cambiar de tema…_

_._

_-Rayos! Es tarde… -me paro como bólido de la mesa- Chicas las veo en la salida…_

_-Ok, pero… que pasa?_

_-Es que debo buscar al muchacho del trabajo… Bye… -grite ya desde algún lugar del pasillo hacia la puerta-_

_Camino rapidísimo por cada área, si no me apuro no solo cerraran la puerta de su salón… sino también el del mío… _

_Al final de una larga cadena de salas, lo veo… Aula 406… acelero aún más el paso y justo cuando voy a entrar… el profesor se me adelanta y tranca justo en mis narices… u.u_

_Ese es el colmo de mi mala suerte del dia! -_-_

* * *

**.-.**

**Aaaah, estuvo tan cerca de encontrarlo... Peetaaaa... aparece ya! :p**

**Y asi de la nada... su madre quiere regresar a sus vidas... cuales seran sus intenciones? Uds. que piensan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y me digan que desearian que ocurriese... no hay ideas malas ;)**

**Besos! **

**.lll. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis! como estan?**

**Paso a dejar capitulin de sabado... jijiji! **

**Trate de incorporar una idea que me dieron XD ... **

**espero les agrade...**

**Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

Dios! Será que nunca voy a encontrarlo… y si toco la puerta? No, eso sería vergonzoso… pensaran que lo busco sabrán ellos para que, qué hagoooo?

-Kat….

-Tresh…

-Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Te dije que buscaría a alguien pero… ya cerraron la puerta…

-Qué mala suerte Kat, vienes más tarde?

-No… ya lo buscare mañana, me voy a mi salón…. –digo y me doy media vuelta, pero cuando lo hago me estrello de bruces contra algo, subo la vista mientras me sobo la frente por el golpe y me encuentro con… Wow... son los ojos más hipnotizantes que he visto en mi vida, tan azules como el agua de mar-

-Lo siento… -le escucho decir y desaparece en el salón en donde se supone yo… debía entrar…-

Me quedo parada como estatua en el mismo sitio, aun con la mano en la cabeza y la mirada ida, recordando sus ojos … eran como zafiros, no podía dejar de mirarles… mi mente busca algún otro rasgo que haya podido detallar… claro! Sus pestañas, largas y rubias parece que se van a enredar en cualquier momento….

-Hey Katniss, tierra llamando a Kat…

-Ehm… que, que paso?

-pues qué se yo… te quedaste ahí como boba… vamos, te llevo al salón –ofrece Tresh-

-Ok… - acepto y comienzo a caminar-

-Katniss…

-Qué?

-Tu salón queda para allá… -corrige mi amigo señalando el otro lado…- creo que tal vez la enfermería…

-No te pases…. Camina…

.

Luego del pequeño error de dirección, logre llegar a mi clase con apenas 10 minutos de retraso… Creo que derecho romano es mi clase favorita… Me ubico en la tercera fila y saco la lap, la Tablet y una grabadora…

-Me puedo sentar aquí? –Pregunta una chica alta, morena, cabello negro corto con un mecho rojo al frente–

-Claro…

-La chica se sienta, y también acomoda sus cosas en la mesa…

-Johanna Mason… -se voltea hacia mí y me tiende la mano- co-capitana del equipo de natación…

-Katniss Everdeen…

-Un placer… -se sonríe como si el mundo le perteneciera y sigue con sus cosas-

.

El sr. Latier, sabe muchísimo y hace las clases muy interesantes… Johanna no ha parado de comentar durante toda la sesión y yo de responderle… No sé porque pero aunque no termino de fiarme de ella, le tengo cierta confianza…

-Y bien descerebrada, ya entendiste? –pregunta con una sonrisita socarrona-

-De hecho si… -le respondo sonriendo también-

-Vale… entonces creo que ya podemos irnos, hace 10 minutos que el salón quedo casi vacío…

-Ohm… pero, no me había dado cuenta…

-Como ibas a hacerlo? Estabas súper ida… en que tanto pensabas?

-Más que todo tonterías… -me levanto del asiento con ya todo guardado en el bolso, supongo que ha sido Johanna, a ella no se lo diré pero… estaba pensando en… esos ojos azules-

.

Ya es la hora de la salida de este día de perros que he tenido… A las puertas de la universidad están Annie y Rue….

-Al fin… -grito abriendo los brazos al cielo-

-Eres una descerebrada… -se ríe Johanna y aunque yo estaba medio enojada también dejo ver una sonrisita -

-Chicas, ella es Johanna Mason…

-Mucho gusto, Annie Cresta…

-Rue… -dice la morena estrechándole la mano-

-Ustedes son amigas de la desce… digo, de Katniss?

-Si… lo somos, hace algún tiempo…

-Qué bueno, supongo que nos veremos por ahí…

-Claro… -sonrió, a lo que ella solo hace un ademan con la mano y sigue su camino, pero en ese momento se me ocurre que tal vez…- Johanna!.

-Suéltalo…

-Me acerco corriendo hasta donde ella había caminado…

-Tú conoces a Peeta Mellark?

-Mellark?...uhm… No, no me suena, ha de ser nuevo igual que tu descerebrada, pero Finnick puede que el sí sepa quién es…

-Y quién es Finnick?

-Baja los humos Kat, mañana te lo presento y ahí entonces le preguntas…

-Vale… te veo mañana…

-Ten…-saca un papel de su bolso y garabatea algo en el- márcame cuando quieras…

-Gracias…

-Bye! -se despide y retoma su caminata-

Al menos tengo esperanza de encontrar al tal Peeta… huy… como estoy de molesta! En fin… como no es extraño tengo mil y una tareas, saco el teléfono mientras camino de vuelta a donde están las chicas y le marco a Tresh…

-Hey… ya saliste? –Pregunto en cuanto se abre la comunicación-

-No Kat, tengo clase hasta las tres…

-Pero tu horario estaba hasta las 12, incluso me lo dijiste en la mañana…

-Es que…

-Vas a ir a esos depósitos de autos para las callejeras, no es así?

-Ehm… pues…

-Déjalo… yo te cubro, pero tienes que ser sincero conmigo Tresh… -al decir su nombre, Rue se tensa un poco, creo que a fin de cuentas no le cayo muy bien…-

-Te lo prometo Kat… eres súper lo sabias!

-Claro que lo se… ahora Bye… -cuelgo el teléfono- nos vamos ya? –sonrió a las chicas y juntas nos metemos al auto del chófer de Annie que quedo en llevarnos hoy… J

.

Entrar a mi casa y vestirme como indigente son dos cosas prácticamente iguales, cuando estoy terminando de recogerme el cabello en una coleta, suena el celular, contesto sin mirar remitente, de seguro es Rue por alguna tarea…

-Hola! –saludo entusiasmada-

-Hermosa, es una divinidad escuchar tu voz…

-Gale?... –ok, es en serio… porque tiene que ser el?-

-Quien otro?... quería saber si podemos vernos mas tarde, ya sabes.. para tomarnos un café, conocernos mejor…

-No se, tendría que ver si…

-Vamos Katniss, no te me puedes negar toda la vida, es solo un café… como amigos, lo prometo… -susurra al auricular-

Suspiro profunda y largamente antes de que mis cuerdas vocales pronuncien un…

-Esta bien…

-Perfecto, paso por ti a las cuatro…

-Bien, te espero… supongo…

-Hasta pronto corazón…

-Bye…-corto la llamada lo mas pronto posible-

Me tiro en mi cama con frustración, mi cabello se desparrama enmarcando mi rostro, al final ni me hice la cola… Ashhh… que insistente es este tipo… pero quizás Rue tiene razón, no puede ser tan difícil darle una oportunidad… o si? :s

* * *

**Oportunidad para Gale?... Ummmm... puede ser!**

**Es muy cierto, eso de matar a Peeta es una idea muy cruel para siquiera pensarla jejeje! es por eso que no lo mataremos, es muy tierno y sexy para morir jijiji! **

**Me preguntaron que cuando actualizo... ehm, esta ultima semana trate de subir todos los días, pero ahora se me complica un poco, asi que... propongan tres días a la semana y hacemos capítulos mas largos :p**

**Gracias a todos los que se dejan el tiempo de pasar a leer, aprecio mucho sus visitas y como no, sus comentarios son un regalo maravilloso!**

**oh, se me olvidaba... que otro personaje quieren ver en accion? :p **

**besos y azucarillos! **

**.lll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola a todos..._**

**_Espero disfruten de este capitulo ;)_**

**_._**

* * *

_NO! Definitivamente NO! Le llamare y rechazare la salida, ese chico es la petulancia hecha persona y yo…. Bueno, será todo lo lindo que quiera pero no es para mí tipo y punto…_

_-Eso es lo que haré… -digo para mí misma- le llamare y amablemente daré una excusa convincente…_

_Comienzo a buscar en los contactos y es cuando me doy cuenta, yo nunca le di mi numero… ósea que además de todo es un acosador de primera… estaba loca cuando pensé que me gustaba los primeros días, su personalidad le quita todo el encanto…_

_Llaman a la puerta… ahora qué?_

_-Adelante…_

_-Buenas tardes Srta. Su padre quiere saber si almorzara con él?_

_-Si Wiress, dile que será un placer almorzar a su lado…_

_-Con todo gusto Srta.… -sonríe y se retira-_

_._

_La comida se acontece de lo más tranquila, hablo con mi adorable progenitor de todo lo que ha ocurrido, incluso de Gale…_

_-De seguro es un buen chico que ha quedado prendado de ti querida, mírate!... Por Dios! Eres hermosa…_

_-Entonces no crees que pueda querer secuestrarme?_

_-Katniss estás rosando en lo ridículo con esas interpretaciones tuyas…_

_-Que bella forma de decirme loca padre…-sonrió sarcástica y el también ríe un poco, me gusta que lo haga, no se ve tan viejo cuando está contento :p-_

_-Bueno querida mía, al final la decisión será de tu parte, pero… una oportunidad no debe negársele a nadie, no te digo que se casen, solo que… salgas con el…_

_-Ok… puede que deba hacerlo, aunque no me convence del todo ese chico, es guapo, es verdad, pero…_

_-Nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias hija… siempre te lo he dicho, y hoy lo reitero princesa… permite a las personas entrar en tu vida, eres muy solitaria…_

_-Claro que no! –Me quejo con un puchero de lo más infantil- yo tengo amigas y a…a Tresh…_

_-Seguro cariño… Termina de comer, yo debo ir a una reunión… -se levanta del asiento y me da un beso en la frente- Te quiero mi niña!_

_-Y yo a ti papá…_

_En cuanto se va, yo también regreso a mi habitación, tomo el teléfono y marco…_

_-Tresh?_

_-Que pasa Kat?_

_-Es que… tú crees que soy solitaria?_

_-A qué viene la pregunta?_

_-No es nada… solo, dime... te lo parezco?_

_-Vamos Katniss, claro que no! Eres seria y algo reservada, pero tienes amigas que te quieren…_

_-Si supongo que si…_

_-Además me tienes a mi… somos como hermanos, recuerdas?_

_-Tienes razón… -sonrió- como van esas carreras?_

_-Bien Kat, ahora ve a hacer tus tareas y déjame ganar algo de dinero…_

_-Ja Ja! Con lo malo que eres, vas a salir debiendo antes de apostar!_

_-Oh si, Katniss, eres súper graciosa…_

_-Yeah baby! Bye! –Le cuelgo antes de que me insulte y dejo el cel-_

_Me acuesto en la cama contrariada, es cierto que en la escuela solo tuve a Madge… pero, ahora en la universidad he sido un poco más sociable… suspiro y cierro los ojos, tal vez dormir ayude a despejar la mente…_

_._

_Mis ojitos se resienten a la luz… No sé cuándo me quede dormida, pero el punto es que debería despertar… finalmente abro los parpados y miro el reloj del celular… 3:55 Pm, lo dejo a un lado y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos… de pronto pego un brinco de la cama, es tardísimo, Gale dijo que vendría por mí a las 4…_

_Corro al vestier que está detrás de una de las puertas de mi habitación y me enfundo en unos vaqueros tubito que combino con una camisa de volados color beige y unas zapatillas planas…_

_Mientras me arreglo el cabello en una trenza de lado, tocan a la puerta…_

_-Srta. –Es Alma- abajo hay un chico que pregunta por ud…_

_-Sí, dile que enseguida bajo…_

_-Está bien, Srta.…_

_Salgo tomando el bolsito de mano que estaba en la silla del escritorio y meto en el algo de dinero y mi móvil… para cuando estoy bajando, ya Gale me está esperando en la base de las escaleras…_

_-Hola…_

_-Como estas Gale? –pregunto educadamente y él toma mi mano y la besa, podría ser un caballero…-_

_-Mejor, ahora que te he visto!_

_-Nos vamos?_

_-Seguro madmoiselle…_

_Entrecruza mi brazo con el suyo y caminamos así hasta la calle, allí subimos a un lindo Mercedez Benz plateado y nos incorporamos al tráfico en segundos…_

_._

_El viaje va en funesto silencio, ninguno de los dos ha dicho ni media palabra desde que salimos de mi casa, y en cierto modo agradezco que así sea porque no sé de qué hablar con el…_

_._

_Aparcamos frente a un bonito y lujoso café de Manhattan, Gale apeo del auto primero y se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a salir…_

_Entramos y nos ubicamos en una mesa del exterior, el mesero llego con prontitud, nos entregó los menús y se paró a un lado a esperar la orden…_

_-Que te apetece tomar? –Pregunta acariciando la mano que tengo sobre la mesa-_

_-Ehm… un Mocca… -sonrió nerviosa y retiro la diestra con delicadeza-_

_-Excelente elección preciosa…_

_El chico a un lado carraspea apurado…_

_-Bueno, ya escuchaste a la Srta… Un Mocca y un americano..._

_Veo como el joven se retira y me quedo callada mirando de un lado al otro.._

_-Luces regia esta tarde Katniss…_

_-Gracias…_

_-Me parece una bendición del cielo que aceptaras salir conmigo…_

_-La verdad es que… tienes una determinación –y un ego- enorme…_

_-Así soy corazón, pero cuéntame más de ti… que te gusta hacer?_

_-Cosas… me gusta estar al aire libre, leer…_

_-Leer? Para que leer? Yo prefiero las películas, son mucho más divertidas…_

_Y..., acaba de terminar de decepcionarme… pero calma Katniss, ya estás aquí…_

_-En esta ocasión me temo, debo diferir… La lectura nutre el alma Gale, te lleva a lugares inimaginables y a decir verdad no solo es un pasatiempo en mi vida, es parte de ella…_

_-Cada quien con sus opiniones…- refuta notoriamente molesto- practicas algún deporte?_

_-Es una conversación o un interrogatorio? En estos momentos no veo la diferencia…_

_-Bien, entonces de que quieres conversar…_

_-No lo sé, de lo que sea…_

_-Si es de lo que sea, que problema tienes con que te pregunte si te gustan los deportes?_

_-Olvídalo… -exclamo estresada, con este hombre no se puede-_

_-Ya veo que no te gustan…_

_Y dele con el temita…_

_-Que más te da? Solo… háblame de tu carrera, si te gusta, si no.._

_-Y eso no cuenta cómo interrogatorio?_

_El café llega, poniendo fin a la terrible "conversación" que teníamos… lo tomamos en silencio y solo veo al horizonte de vez en cuando… después de terminar pedimos la cuenta… OMG! Este lugar es carísimo…_

_-Muñeca, como vas a pagar en tarjeta o en efectivo? –me pregunta dejándome con la boca abierta-_

_Esto si es el colmo del abuso…_

_-Mira, muñeco… lamento desilusionarte, pero… no traigo ni un quinto… -mentí y me levante de la silla tomando mis cosas- además, me tengo que ir…_

_Comencé a caminar hacia la salida, más en mitad de camino me voltee y mirándole fijamente grite…_

_-La próxima vez que invites a una chica a salir, ten la prudencia de informarle lo idiota que eres… No me vuelvas a buscar en tu vida…_

_Y con eso lo deje ahí varado, tome un taxi y me fui a casa… es oficialmente la peor cita del mundo! -_-_

_._

* * *

**Y la cita ha llegado... y a finalizado! jajajaja... pobre Katniss, lo que le toco pasar con Gale... muy mal, muy, muy mal!**

**.**

**Tratare de actualizar los martes, los viernes y los domingos... **

**Creo que Gale no tendría oportunidad con Kat ni aunque fuera el ultimo chico de la tierra XD...**

**Gracias a todos por leer y un abrazo psicológico a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar :p !**

**.lll.**

**Besos! Nos leemos el martes ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Holaaa_**

**_Capitulo de martes..._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

_Al despertar por la mañana aún tenía el amargo recuerdo de la patética salida… no me creo haber aceptado salir con un patán así, y yo hablando mal de Cato ante Rue, obviamente no me imaginaba como podían ser algunos chicos… Pfff_

_Llegue a la escuela junto con Tresh y Annie… Rue ese viernes no tenía clases por lo que nos encontraríamos en la tarde para ir por un helado…_

_-Los veo en el descanso… -me despedí caminando hacia mi salón-_

_Cuando entre, vislumbre a Johanna que hablaba con dos chicos más, me acerque cautelosa y deje mi bolso a un lado…_

_-Hola…_

_-Descerebrada… -saludo Johanna sonriendo autosuficiente- Como te va?_

_-Cool, y a ti?_

_-De lo lindo… Hey, ayer te dije que te presentaría a Finnick, así que… -se volteo hacia los chicos con los que hablaba y llamo su atención- Oigan… ella es Katniss Everdeen_

_-Mucho gusto Kat, soy Marvel_

_-Un placer… -le estreche la mano a un chico alto, cabello castaño de ojos claros, -_

_-Todo un honor…Finnick Odair –dijo el otro muchacho, sus ojos verdes combinaban a la perfección con su bronceado y su cabello cobrizo-_

_-Katniss…_

_-Me temo Katniss, que debemos darte una merecida iniciación a nuestro grupo…_

_-Ah sí?_

_-Así es, dime… quieres un azucarillo?_

_-Qué?_

_Johanna comenzó a reírse al igual que Marvel mientras Finnick sacaba de su bolso un puñado de cubitos de azúcar…_

_-Se supone que son para caballos, pero… qué más da! A los míos no les hacen falta, en cambio a nosotros, aceptas uno? –Preguntó tendiéndome los dulcitos-_

_-Creo que paso, gracias…-sonreí negándome-_

_-Bien, que sean para mi entonces…_

_Se metió uno a la boca y después dejo ver dos filas de relucientes y blancos dientes… _

_-Hablando de todo Fin… -retomo Joha- la descerebrada quería preguntarte algo…_

_-A mí? Vaya, vaya… que podré hacer por ti?_

_-Solo quería saber si… Conoces a alguien llamado Peeta Mellark?_

_-Fin, que ese no es el chico que va con nosotros en economía? –Cuestiono Marvel ya desde su asiento-_

_-Mmm… creo que si… -me miró fijamente y entonces continuo- Si, lo conozco, ocurrió algo con él?_

_-No, es que… tenemos un trabajo juntos, y… necesito encontrarlo_

_-Oye, Marvel, el ira a la fiesta de Clove mañana, no es así?_

_-Hasta donde sé, la muy ella estaba invitando a medio segundo año… supongo que a él también…_

_-Ya lo ves descerebrada… ven a la fiesta con nosotros y tus amigas…_

_-Pero…-dude- es de segundo año…_

_-Y eso que? En esta universidad todos nos ligamos con todos, si no míranos, tu eres del primero… Fin y yo del segundo y el anciano al otro lado va en el tercero…_

_-Exacto, el orden de los años aquí, es una locura…-sonrió Finnick- A qué hora pasamos por ti?_

_-Ehm… a las 7?_

_-Hecho… Por el resto del día, tienes que relajarte cariño… vivir la vida…_

_-Ja!.. Mira quien habla, que tú no eras el que quería practicar el doble para la próxima competencia… -replico Marvel-_

_-Cállate anciano…_

_Pasaron como tres segundos, antes de que los cuatro estalláramos en carcajadas hasta que nos dolieron las costillas… Y poco después apareció el profesor Crane arruinando el momento… :p_

_._

_Salí de la clase y me fui casi corriendo a la cafetería, allí estaba Annie en nuestra ya, acostumbrada mesa…_

_-Hey! –le sonreí sentándome-_

_-Hey…_

_-Todo bien?_

_-Más o menos, mi madre tuvo una cirugía de emergencia y el chofer la está llevando, así que… no podrá venir por mí_

_-Y cual es el problema? Te vas conmigo y ya… -resolvi- de cualquier forma quedamos con Rue de vernos mas tarde_

_-Si, tienes razón… -sonrió- y tu que tal?_

_-No se si contarte, quería esperar hasta que estuvieran Rue y Tresh también pero…_

_-Habla de una vez mujer…_

_-Mañana, nos invitaron a una fiesta…_

_-Qué? Y eso porque, quien?_

_-Me dijeron Johanna y los chicos, es en la casa de Clove y…_

_-Cómo? Katniss, no podemos ir ahí, sabes que Rue la alucina por andar con Cato…_

_-Annie, tengo que ir… necesito ir…_

_-Por qué?_

_-Allá va a estar el dichoso chico con el que tengo que hacer el trabajo de comunicación, ya mañana es sábado, y es para el lunes…_

_-Ok, podemos preguntarle a ver… pero, no se, aun no me siento cómoda con eso…_

_-Plisss… -suplique con ojitos de borrego-_

_-Vale, está bien… si a Rue no le molesta iremos…_

_-Cool, además creo que te van a caer muy bien Finnick y Marvel… son amigos de Johanna, ellos son los del equipo de natación, recuerdas?_

_-Ah sí… el trio de oro…_

_-Ese mismo… -reí y nos pusimos a conversar de nada en particular-_

_._

_._

_ -No Kat, vayan ustedes… -se negaba Rue por décima vez consecutiva, estábamos en la heladería de moda de la ciudad, Tresh, Rue, Annie y yo, más ella era la única que aún le ponía peros a la fiesta-_

_-Por favor amiga… nos vamos a divertir… -le insistía Ann-_

_-Sí, y ni siquiera tienes que ver a Cato, de hecho… creo que el no va a asistir…_

_-No es por Cato que no voy Katniss…_

_-Entonces, que es lo que pasa?_

_-Mira, es complicado… no tengo que ponerme, o quien me lleve…_

_-Rue, estoy seguro que eso es lo de menos –nos apoyaba Tresh- Kat, o Annie te pueden prestar algo de ropa y según lo que dijeron, la tal Johanna los pasara buscando…_

_-Así es… -confirme- vamos… somos como las tres mosqueteras y el chico feo… -dije haciendo reír a las chicas y llevándome un pellizco de Tresh que tenía merecido XD-_

_-Me dejarían pensarlo?_

_-NO! –Respondimos nosotros tres al unísono-_

_-De hecho no está a discusión Rue, vienes porque vienes… -afirme y con el apoyo de Ann y Tresh, a ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar-_

_._

_Estaba a poco de quedarme dormida esa noche… revisaba mis mensajes, desde la mañana, Gale había tratado de comunicarse conmigo por todos los medios, pero de ninguna manera le conteste absolutamente nada… después de ignorar todas sus notificaciones me quedaron dos Whats y un twitter…_

_"Descerebrada… confirmo, paso por ti y quienes quieras llevar a las 7… Pd: no me gusta esperar así que muevan sus holgazanes cuerpecitos y estén listas… Bye ;)-_

_Como siempre Johanna es toda una ternura…_

_"Katniss, hija, espero que estés bien, te veo pronto… Te quiero"_

_Mi madre, que acaso nadie le dijo que eso de la aparición estrella luego de años de indiferencia, esta algo mal visto… Tecleo un rápido, "si estamos súper… nos vemos" y apago el móvil, cayendo poco después en los amables brazos de Morfeo"_

_._

_._

_Annie y Rue llegaron a mi casa cerca de las 10 de la mañana, nos la pasamos hablando y divirtiéndonos hasta casi las 3 cuando se nos fue necesario comenzarnos a arreglar, que si ducharnos, las cremas, mascarillas, las uñas, el cabello… Los atuendos…_

_ Pfff, nos tomó casi una hora decidir que usaría cada una… Annie había llevado el suyo, pero termino cambiándolo por otro color azul marino de minifalda, a Rue le sentó de maravilla uno color Marfil hasta la rodilla con una sola manga y yo… use uno color negro de tiritas amarradas al cuello, bastante pegado al cuerpo hasta las caderas y la falda era en volados sueltos…_

_-Chicas, las buscan… -anuncio Wiress-_

_-Gracias, ahora vamos!_

_Bajamos las escaleras a las carreras, arreglando los bolsitos y revisando los teléfonos, al salir de casa, estaba una linda Tahoe esperándonos…subimos a ella y allí estaban Johanna, Finnick, Marvel y Tresh…_

_-Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunte a mi casi hermano-_

_-Fui con Marvel a las carreras en la tarde y los chicos nos buscaron…_

_-Hey, al menos saluda descerebrada…_

_-Vale… Hola Johanna como estas?, que tal tu sábado? Bien, que bueno…_

_-El sarcasmo no era necesario…_

_Ann carraspeo llamando mi atención…_

_-Oh si… Fin, Marvel, ellas son Rue y Annie… -las presente-_

_-Un placer hermosa Annie… -le sonrió Finnick galante a mi amiga y para sorpresa de Rue y la mía, la niña se sonrojo al máximo-_

_-El placer es mío…_

_-Un gusto a las dos… soy Marvel… ahora a la fiesta… -sonrió el grandulón y comenzó a bailar extrañamente en su puesto-_

_Entre un coro de chistes y risas hicimos todo el camino desde mi casa hasta la de Clove, era una hermosa residencia de dos pisos…_

_-Hace algún tiempo que no vengo… -susurre- la remodelaron…_

_-Así es… -confirmo Johanna- de donde conoces a la loquita de Clove…_

_-Nuestras familias… se han visto en reuniones sociales, bailes de caridad…_

_-Oh, claro… -sonrió- bueno, que hacemos en el auto… a divertirnos…_

_Todos gritamos un Siii, que nos quedó de lo más infantil y nos bajamos alocados, Annie y Finnick se quedaron atrás caminando más lento, hablaban y mi amiga sonreía y se sonrojaba cada tanto, durante el tramo entre el carro y la puerta de entrada…_

_-Bienvenidos.. –Nos recibió la mismísima Clove-_

_-Gracias, te quedo muy linda la casa…_

_-Me alegra que te gustara Katniss, disfruta de la fiesta y mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte…_

_-Eso hare… -le sonreí y termine de entrar seguida por todos los chicos que le saludaban con un simple "que tal"…_

_El interior del salón estaba oscuro, iluminado por las luces fluorescentes que emanaban del medio de la pista, había mesones por todos lados con miles de bocadillos diferentes, y un montón de mesoneros que llevaban bebidas de un lado a otro… La música tecno resonaba en los cuatro rincones de la casa y el sonido aturdidor de las múltiples conversaciones se reproducía a borbotones…_

_Quedaban algunas sillas desocupadas, así que sin decir nada todos nos dirigimos allá dejando las carteras y los chicos las chaquetas… Me senté como por cinco segundos, más volví a levantarme y tanto Annie como yo le quitamos una copa a uno de los chicos que las repartían…_

_-Nerviosa? –Me pregunto Ann.-_

_-Para nada, solo espero encontrar a quien vine a buscar, este tipo de lugares me estresan un poco… y tú, qué onda con Fin?_

_-Ehm… Nada Kat, ya sabes… hablábamos…_

_-Ummm, si ahora le dicen hablar…_

_-Que insinúas Everdeen?_

_-Nada, pero desde los aires se ve que te encantó…_

_-Es guapísimo y muy chistoso pero…_

_-Hey, Kat! …-Nos interrumpió Marvel-_

_-Dime anciano? –sonreí volteándome…-_

_-No soy anciano… y para tu información, allá esta Mellark… -dijo señalando un punto al otro lado-_

_Seguí con la mirada la dirección que me daba Marvel y lo vi… no podía creerlo, me encontré nuevamente con los ojos más hipnotizantes que he observado en la vida… Azules, muy azules, solo que ahora, esos ojos tenían nombre… Peeta… _

* * *

**_Y al fin, Katniss encontró a Peeta... Podran hablar? Yo espero que si... extraño mucho al guapo panadero ;)_**

**_._**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer!_**

**Queria decirles que aprecio muchisimo sus comentarios, me encanta recibirlos y conocer sus opiniones..!**

.

**Besitos a todos! Nos leemos el Viernes! **

.

**.lll.**

.

#PrayForVenezuela


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaa!**

**Feliz Viernes, al fin llego el fin de semana! **

**.**

**espero lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Aparte la mirada de sus ojos y trate de concentrarme un poco…

-Qué esperas? Ve y háblale… -me apresuro Annie-

-Es que…

-Katniss, nos obligaste a Rue y a mí a venir a esta fiesta para poder hablar con él y ahora… no vas ni a acercarte?

-Ya… está bien! No te sulfures… ahí voy…

Comencé a caminar hacia donde lo había visto… mi mente estaba completamente nublada con el recuerdo de sus ojos azules, de sus pestañas y de la vez que chocamos en la escuela… Voltee hacia todos lados, pero ahora…. No lo veía…

-Me buscabas? –Pegue un gritito por el susto y me gire en el lugar-

Al fin, allí estaba frente a mí, Peeta Mellark, el chico que llevaba buscando por casi una semana como desesperada… era como una visión, finalmente podría detallarlo, su cabello rubio como el sol caía en ondas sobre su frente, obviamente sus ojos, se podía denotar un cuerpo fuerte y hábil, sus labios carnosos y sus manos firmes…

Solté un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, el chico era un ángel o un Dios griego…

-Eres Peeta?

-Si… Y tu Katniss, o no?

-De hecho si, pero como…

-Tu collar, el dije dice tu nombre…

-Claro, el dije… -sonreí y el hizo lo mismo, su sonrisa me robo el aliento, era completamente perfecta-

-Entonces… para que me buscas Katniss? –Pregunto sacándome de mi ensimismamiento-

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos la misma clase de comunicación y… no fuiste el lunes…

-No, me fue imposible asistir, lo lamento…

Volví a sonreír como tonta y me sonroje al máximo….

-El punto es que… que… yo,… tu y yo… -genial! Ahora no podía formar ni una palabra-

-Tu y yo que?

-Tenemos un trabajo juntos…

-De verdad?

-Sí, eligieron los grupos al azar y yo… llevaba tiempo tratando de encontrarte…

-Pues claro… hay que hacer el trabajo, tu dime… cómo?

-No lo sé, podríamos reunirnos mañana en… donde puedas y…

-Qué tal si vienes a mi casa y hacemos el trabajo?

-Ehm… bueno, ok… -acepte-

Iba a darme la vuelta y a regresar con mi grupo, más el me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera cada centímetro del cuerpo…

-Espera…

-Pasa algo? –Pregunte con el corazón latiéndome al mil-

-No me has dicho dónde vives para pasar a buscarte…

-Cierto…

-Además, llevas toda una semana buscándome y no te vas a tomar ni un agua conmigo…

-Si lo pones así… -sonreí sin saber qué demonios me estaba pasando-

-Acompáñame… -me tomo de la mano volviendo a darme ese choquecito de energía y me llevo al patio trasero de la casa, había una alberca enorme y muchísima gente bailando alrededor, pero él siguió caminando hasta unos rosales que estaban bastante más alejados…-

-Cualquiera pensaría que me vas a matar… -sonreí burlona-

-Solo quería hablar contigo sin tener que gritar… -susurro encogiéndose de hombros-

-Vaya, que halagador…

Peeta apenas dejo entrever una tierna sonrisita y entonces me miró fijamente, sus ojos, podría perderme en ellos para siempre…. Por Dios Katniss, en qué diablos estás pensando? -_-

-Lamento haber chocado contigo el otro día… -me disculpe-

-Realmente fue mi culpa… Iba pendiente de un libro y…

-Ahm… y, que leías? Claro… si se puede saber…

-La verdad es un secreto internacional Katniss, arriesgaría tu vida si te lo digo…

Creo que abrí los ojos de más… porque el empezó a reírse con mucho ánimo, yo solo fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos…

-Era una broma… -dijo levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho a modo de disculpa-

-No, está bien… sabes Peeta debería volver con mis amigas, es tarde… y quede en irme con ellas

-Porque no te quedas un rato más… Yo podría llevarte…

-Es mejor que no… -me negué más para convencerme a mí que a el-

-Vale, si crees que es mejor irte…

-Oh quizás me quede una hora más…

-Con eso podré vivir… -volvió a sonreírme y yo a derretirme… era la primera vez que mi cerebro parecía dejar de funcionar delante de alguien-

.

Al cabo de varias horas Peeta y yo habíamos hablado de todo, desde que carrera estábamos estudiando hasta de nuestros gustos y traumas familiares, el tiempo estaba volando… al ver el reloj que llevaba eran más de la 1 de la madrugada y mi teléfono registraba como 15 llamadas perdidas de las chicas y otras más de Tresh…

-Rayos!

-Qué pasa?

-Las chicas… me estaban llamando y… debería marcarles…

-Hazlo entonces… -asintió y me levante del suelo de grama en el que estábamos conversando-

Katniss Everdeen, DONDE ESTÁS? –respondió Annie furiosa-

Afuera y ustedes

Buscándote como locos, Kat ya nos vamos…

Seguro, ya voy… -suspire y corte la comunicación-

-Todo bien preciosa? –pregunto Peeta retirándome el cabello del hombro… Me estremecí por su contacto por lo que me aleje un prudencial par de pasos..,-

-Sí, pero… me tengo que ir… -afirme y empecé a correr a la casa, más en el medio del camino sentí un jalón de la cintura, eran de nuevo esos ojos, me tenía abrazada muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su respiración unirse a la mia-

-No es cortes salir corriendo sin despedirse Kat…

-L…o…Lo… Lo siento… -tartamudee-

-Te veo en un rato… -sonrió de lado y pensé que las piernas no me sostendrían, luego termino de acercarse y dejo un beso en mi mejilla…- adiós…

Se dio media vuelta y se fue… estaba anonadada completamente, acaricie detenidamente el lugar donde se habían posado sus labios eran muy suaves… suspire con fuerza, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, espere un poco para salir del estupor y termine de llegar al interior del lugar, allí me encontré con Marvel y Johanna…

-Katniss, apareciste! Va una, faltan cuatro…

-Porque? Y los chicos?

-Tresh y Rue no han parado de bailar casi desde que te fuiste y..

-Annie y Finnick, según fueron por sus cosas… -culmino Johanna- y tu donde estabas descerebrada?

-Por ahí… en ninguna parte… Voy por mi abrigo, digo por mi bolso… no traje abrigo… -me reí tontamente y llegue a donde estaba mi linda carterita negra esperándome-

A su lado había un papelito… lo tome con cautela y lo abrí…

"Eres una maravillosa compañía Katniss, espero que nos podamos ver más tarde… Tuyo…Peeta Mellark…

Pd: paso por ti a las 10, no lo olvides… ;)"

Sonreí involuntariamente y logre que mis piecitos me devolvieran a la puerta…

-Lista, nos vamos?

-Kat! –chillo Annie que llegaba junto con Finnick- que bueno que estas bien, nos tenias preocupados…

-Seguro que si amiga…-sonreí-

Tresh y Rue se nos unieron a los pocos minutos (después de unas cuatro llamadas) y nos retiramos de la fiesta sin decirle a nadie… vale, yo si le dije a alguien que me iba pero, ese aun podía ser mi secreto…

.

"Tuyo…Peeta Mellark" –releí el pedacito en específico de la notita y sonreí al hacerlo, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos escuche el tocar de la puerta-

-Adelante…

-Katniss, que haces aun despierta? –pregunto mi padre tras abrir la puerta…

-Si tocaste es porque sabias que lo estaba…

-Touche… quería darte las buenas noches cariño… -dijo y se sentó a mi lado en la cama-

-Porque mejor no te quedas conmigo papi? –pedí abrazándolo como cuando era niña-

-Dame un lado…-sonrió aceptando y yo casi brinco de la emoción-

Me arrime un poco y mi padre se acostó a mi lado, nos arropo a los dos con la cobija y me beso la frente…

-Dulces sueños hija mía… Te amo…

-Yo también te amo papi… -asegure y me quede profunda y felizmente dormida-

* * *

**Al fin se encontraron esos dos!**

**que les pareció? Yo creo que a Katniss le agrado bastante!**

**saludos y abracitos a todos los que pasan a leer y mil gracias por los reviews!**

**Hasta el domingo ;)**

.lll.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holaaaa!**  
_

_**Les dejo este capitulo de domingo, es mas como un puente entre los hechos...**_

_**Nos leemos abajo ;)**_

_._

* * *

_Estoy un poco, no… bastante nerviosa por mi encuentro de hoy con Peeta, es extraño si pienso que ayer fue todo tan natural pero, hay algo en el que me hace temblar las piernas… se ve tan imponente y majestuoso como lo era mi padre de joven, acepto que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de ese modo…_

_-Srta Everdeen… -exclaman tocando a la puerta-_

_-Adelante Alma… que quieres?_

_-Buenos días srta. Su padre quería que le dijera que le aconteció una reunión urgente y no podrá desayunar con usted…_

_Qué raro!_

_-Está bien, en ese caso, tráeme un jugo de naranja…_

_-Enseguida Srta., necesita algo más?_

_-Dile a Wiress que me prepare la tina, quiero darme un baño, si?_

_-Podría preparárselo yo misma si usted…_

_-Creo que fui clara, dile a Wiress que lo prepare…_

_-Si Srta.…. Con permiso! –bufo molesta y salió de mi cuarto-_

_Uff… como detesto a esa mujer, siempre haciéndose de cordial y buena persona, se que algo oculta… Me levanto de la comodidad de la cama, tomo mi Ipod y me meto al baño, donde ya tengo la bañera preparada exquisitamente, sonrió mientras me desvisto y entro al agua… me pongo los audífonos y dejo que el agua caliente y la música me alejen del mundo real…_

_._

_Me arreglo con esmero y dedicación para más tarde… unos jeans ajustados, camiseta de tirantes y una bonita chaqueta con unos tacones bajos, incluso me alise el cabello y me aplique delineador y brillo labial…_

_-Katniss… Wow! Quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?!- exclama Tresh al entrar (sin tocar -_-) a mi habitación-_

_-Tonto!_

_El se ríe un poco y se sienta en mi cama…_

_-Que es lo que quieres? –Pregunto mientras me coloco un arete-_

_-Yo? Porque piensas que quiero algo?_

_- Uhm… no lo sé, tal vez sea el hecho de que estas aquí un domingo a las 9 de la mañana, cuando normalmente te levantas a las 2 de la tarde…_

_-Vale, me descubriste…_

_-Suéltalo de una vez que estoy apurada…_

_-Nena, corazón, mi vida… -dice haciendo gestos dramáticos abrazándome de la cintura-_

_-Ya tonto, dime qué quieres… -pido entre carcajadas en lo que me suelto de un empujón- habla!_

_- Kat… tienes el numero de Rue?_

_En ese momento estoy segura de que mis labios formaron una perfectísima "o"…_

_-Así que… el de Rue eh?_

_-No es por lo que crees._

_- Y que es lo que yo creo?_

_-Que me gusta tu amiga, y eso no es cierto, simplemente ayer se le cayó una pulsera y quiero regresársela_

_-Ajá! Entonces supongo que sobrevive gracias a eso, que no puede vivir sin ella hasta mañana en la escuela…_

_-Vamos Katniss!_

_-Qué? No dices que es solo por eso…_

_-Está bien, quiero invitarla a un café…_

_-Te gusta?_

_-No voy a aceptarlo delante de ti…_

_-Con eso me basta! –sonreí burlona y anote el numero en un papelito- ten, llámala, creo que tu también le gustas!_

_-De verdad? –grito con los ojitos brillándole-_

_-Si idiota! Ahora ve y háblale… -lo empuje riendo fuera de mi recamara-_

_._

_Termino de arreglarme y cuando falta un cuarto para las 10 tocan a la puerta otra vez, solo que ahora doy absurdos brinquitos de alegría en el camino a abrir…_

_-Que ocurre Wiress?_

_-La buscan srta…_

_-Quien?_

_-Un joven… acaba de llegar._

_-En seguida bajo…_

_-Muy bien Srta.… con permiso!..._

_Dios! Ya llego… y ahora? Que le digo?... Salí y baje las escaleras con parsimonia, llevaba la mirada baja porque no me atrevía a verlo…_

_-Hola Kat… -me saludo, su voz era como la de un coro de ángeles que me estremecían por completo-_

_-Hola Peeta… -devolví apenas viéndolo-_

_OMG, se veía maravillosamente, Jeans rasgados en los sitios adecuados, una camiseta blanca cuello en V que remarcaba su espectacular cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero negra combinada con las converses y las gafas de sol, en conjunto con su cabello y su sonrisa ladina, tenía la perfecta imagen de bad boy…_

_-Estas preciosa…_

_-Gracias…-sonreí sonrojándome-_

_-Nos vamos?_

_-Claro…_

_Llegue a su lado el me tomo de la mano y dejo un beso en la mejilla…_

_-Eso… justo eso nos faltaba… -sonrió- ahora podemos irnos…_

_Salimos y aparcada en la acera estaba una bonita Explorer negra, parecida a la que mi padre pensó en regalarme el año pasado, solo que preferí seguir con mi atento chofer hasta la mayoría de edad… Peeta me ayudo a subir y luego él también se monto y arranco…_

_- Dormiste bien anoche?_

_-Si, y tu?_

_-Excelente… oye Kat, te puedo decir un secreto? –pregunto alternando la vista entre la vía y yo-_

_-Seguro… el que quieras…_

_-Soñe contigo…_

_Juro que quede en shock, una sonrisita boba se formo en mis labios y me puse de color carmesí de la cabeza a los pies…_

_-Fue un sueño muy bueno… -aseguro guiñándome el ojo-_

_-Espero que si… -respondí tratando de que me saliera la voz-_

_Estuvimos en un cómodo y cómplice silencio el resto del camino, que fueron unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegamos a una calle bastante concurrida de la ciudad… mi guapo acompañante, se bajo y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente…_

_Tomo mi mano por segunda vez en el día causándome el ya conocido chispazo eléctrico y me guio a través de un par de tiendas hasta llegar a una lujosa panadería…_

_-Bienvenida a mi casa Kat…_

_-Vives aquí?_

_-Bueno… arriba, pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a mi padre en los hornos… -explico con un…¿sonrojo?... se veía súper tierno-_

_-Ohm… algún día me gustaría aprender a cocinar…_

_-Puede que algún día yo te enseñe…_

_Levante la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, no había nada más que él en mi campo de visión, era como si estuviésemos solos el y yo… Me mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente y el fue empujado por las fuerzas del destino (o quizás de algún cliente :p) hacia mi… quedamos demasiado cerca para mi salud mental, el olor de su perfume unido a él me embriagaba por completo prohibiéndome pensar en nada mas, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue ver sus labios y recordarlos en mi mejilla, suaves y dulces… suspire y me acerque un tanto y el hizo lo mismo, iban a encontrarse en cualquier momento, solo era cuestión de algunos segundos para que las distancias se acabaran y creo que por primera vez… anhelaba algo con toda el alma…_

* * *

**_Y que les parecio? si se besaran? :p_**

.

**Gracias a todos por leer y mil mas por comentar ;)**

**.**

**Ady Mellark87, a mi también me llego la ultima parte que escribí y espero te este gustando la historia, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, son realmente valorados por mi ;) besos!**

**MildredxDD creo que todas queremos que Peeta nos diga que es nuestro jejeje! Saludos y un abrazo!**

**Nos leemos el martes!**

**.lll.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Muuuuy Buenas noches... _**

**_Paso a dejarles el capitulin de martes... _**

**_Nos leemos abajo ;)_**

* * *

_._

_-Peeta! –exclaman con fuerza haciendo que nos separemos bruscamente-_

_-Ehm… ese… ese debe ser mi padre… Haymitch_

_-Creo que intuye que llegaste_

_-Ni te lo imaginas, tiene olfato de sabueso…_

_-Ha de ser que hueles a pan caliente… -juntos soltamos la risa hasta que nos duelen las costillas y los clientes nos miran mal-_

_-De seguro… vamos?_

_Peeta me tiende la mano y la tomo sin dudarlo, dejando que me guie, me lleva por un par de puertas hasta que llegamos a una habitación calurosa, amplia y llena de hornos por todas partes, al fondo amasando hay un hombre, rubio, fuerte, de facciones rudas pero cansadas por el tiempo…_

_Peeta carraspea un poco y el rubio levanta la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa…_

_-Muchacho, ya pensaba que me habías aband…. Oh, no vienes solo, o si?_

_-No papá, justamente quería presentarte a Katniss…_

_-Es un placer cielito…. –se sonríe de lado de la misma forma en que lo hace su hijo-_

_-Igualmente señor Mellark…_

_-Nada de sr., creo que no estoy tan viejo… con que me digas Haymitch estamos bien…-_

_-Claro… Haymitch…_

_-Perfecto… ahora, Peeta, porque no van arriba, hasta donde se… Effie hizo galletas…_

_-Como hasta dónde sabes? –pregunto Peeta sonriendo socarronamente- que no te dio?_

_-No! Dice que eran para su cuchitura… -devolvió Haymitch y yo me mordí el labio para no reír ante el tierno mote, mientras que Peeta se puso rojo como tomate-_

_-Bueno, luego te traigo…_

_-Me parece un trato, y por favor cuando terminen, ven a ayudar a este pobre anciano…_

_-Acaso no acabas de decir que no eres tan viejo… ahora resulta que eres un anciano…_

_-Hijo, permíteme explicarte algo… Soy joven delante de una bella dama, y viejo cuando quiero holgazanear para que mi hijo haga el trabajo por mi… entiendes lo que te digo… ahora niños, por favor suban… -ordeno, a lo que Peeta y yo desaparecimos riendo por unas escaleras que ni había visto…-_

_-Bienvenida…_

_-Gracias…_

_Sin duda alguna que la casa estaba hermosa, tenia una decoración minimalista en tonos rojos y negros, todo en ella rebosaba elegancia pero al mismo tiempo sencillez…_

_-Ven, mi madre suele estar en la cocina…_

_Peeta me fue mostrando algunas de las cosas de la casa, hasta que llegamos a la… la había llamado cocina? Parecía mas bien una industria culinaria completa… en efecto de frente a una de las estufas se encontraba una mujer blanca, vestida exóticamente con un cabello rubio muy bonito…_

_-Mamá… quiero que conozcas a Katniss…_

_-Querida, es un placer…-dijo la mujer volteando hacia mi…- Soy Effie…_

_-Un placer…_

_-Así que ella es la chica de la que me hablaste cariño…_

_-Si mamá… vino a hacer un trabajo de la universidad…_

_-Deseas comer algo linda?_

_-No Sra… nada, gracias!_

_-Está bien, y por favor, dime Effie…_

_Solo asentí con una sonrisa y ella volvió a lo que hacía, con un simple gesto Peeta me pidió que lo siguiera a través de un largo pasillo con muchas puertas… abrió una de ellas y entramos, era un bonito estudio, con un escritorio, sillas y una biblioteca enorme… _

_-Te gusta? –preguntó-_

_-Esta increíble… me encantan todos esos libros…_

_-Aun me faltan algunos por leer, pero me encanta comprarlos por adelantado…_

_Sonreí…_

_-A mi también, suelo comprar muchísimos y ya después los voy leyendo todos…_

_-Es un… vicio…-completamos los dos al unísono, me sonrojo y sonreí tímidamente-_

_-Eeh… empezamos ya? Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer por la tarde_

_-La verdad no quede en nada con las chicas, pero… si, empecemos de una vez…_

_Saque la laptop con los apuntes y comenzamos a trabajar, era muy entretenido hacer trabajos con él, cada tanto salían chistes o cuentos de la vida que nos hacían reír, el tiempo paso en un soplido y cuando vine a darme cuenta era ya bastante tarde…_

_-Wow… ya son las 2 de la tarde…_

_-Es una maravilla como se pasa el tiempo estando contigo… -susurro colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-_

_-Pienso lo mismo…_

_Su sonrisa era completamente encantadora, y su proximidad aturdidora, no sé ni en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto en la mesa, pero tampoco era que me molestara… mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía un enorme vacío en el estómago… estábamos a pocos centímetros y el mundo parecía desaparecer… comencé a cerrar los ojos cuando…_

_-Peeta, Katniss… -grito Effie al otro lado de la puerta- es hora de comer…_

_-En seguida vamos! –devolvió Peeta sin dejar de mirarme-_

_-Ehm… s..e.. será mejor que vayamos… -dije nerviosa levantándome del asiento-_

_Después de la interrupción y la deliciosa comida, no nos tomó casi nada de tiempo terminar con el trabajo, no era más de las cuatro, cuando ya íbamos en el auto rumbo a mi casa…_

_-Quieres ir por un café antes de dejarte en casa?_

_-Me encantaría…_

_-Súper…_

_El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, mas continuaba siendo agradable… Aparcamos frente a una cafetería, nos acomodamos en las mesas, pedimos un par de cafés y unos bizcochos para acompañar…_

_-Mmm… esta riquísimo…_

_-Es el mejor café de New York Katniss…_

_-Estoy completamente de acuerdo… -sonreí- Tus papas me agradaron muchísimo… Effie es muy dulce y Haymitch es… interesante!_

_-Así es… están locos… -río el´- pero dime… tu padre que hace?_

_Oh no…_

_-El… es… ahm… pues, es político…_

_-Vaya! Si que eres explicita…_

_-A veces hasta yo me impresiono de eso…. –replique riendo-_

_-Entiendo que lo hagas… pero, ya hablando en serio… dime…-Peeta bajo la voz hasta que solo era un susurro y se acerco lo mas que pudo a mi causándome escalosfrios…- Es narco? Yo guardaría el secreto?_

_-Puede ser… -devolvi en el mismo tono y los dos soltamos la risa como niños en el parque-_

_-Ya Kat! Cuéntame…_

_-Vale… Mi padre es el embajador de Monaco en Estados Unidos…_

_-En serio?_

_-Si, hace varios años que vivimos aquí por su trabajo…_

_-Wow… debe de ser un hombre ocupado…_

_-Lo es… -confirme-_

_-Eso te hara pasar mucho tiempo con tu madre entonces…_

_Su sola mención borro la sonrisa de mi rostro… mi guapo panadero pareció darse cuenta porque…esperen! Dije MI guapo panadero?...Katniss estas mal… En fin… el chico se retractó de inmediato…_

_-Lamento si dije algo que te molestara…_

_-No, es solo que… Mi madre se quedó en Europa cuando vinimos aquí… así que… tengo ya un par de años que no la veo…_

_-En verdad lo siento, no sabía que…_

_-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada, mi padre es lo mejor y… me gusta pensar que he crecido bien sin ella…_

_Peeta extendió su mano y acaricio la mía sobre la mesa…_

_-Kat, cuentas conmigo si necesitas hablar…_

_-Gracias…-sonreí- pero, dejemos de tratar ese tema… desde cuando tienen la panadería?_

_-Pues, cuando yo nací ya existía… Mis padres la inauguraron varios años antes, cuando llegaron aquí desde España… Haymitch ha trabajado muy duro en ella, y Effie, ella es el cerebro macabro de la operación… -bromeo con el brillo de orgullo en los ojos…-_

_-Tienes suerte de tener a tus padres a tu lado…-dije sinceramente-_

_-Si, así es… tu igual, aunque no estén siempre contigo Kat, estoy seguro de que tus padres te aman… quien no lo haría?..._

_Le sonreí dulcemente, sonrojándome… quien no lo haría?... de donde sacaba el, esas frases tan perfectas para cada momento, era sin duda un maestro de la palabra… seguimos conversando de cualquier trivialidad, incluso creí que comentaríamos del clima… Estuvimos en la cafetería hasta que nos corrieron porque era la hora de cerrar, así que volvimos al auto y esta vez si llegamos a mi hogar, dulce hogar…_

_Peeta me ayudo a bajar y me acompaño hasta la puerta…_

_-El trabajo quedo bien…_

_-Excelente, si no nos ponen la mayor calificación, le quemare el carro al profesor… -amenazo y yo me rei de su ocurrencia, estaba completamente mal de la cabeza este chico…-_

_-Bien, prometo no decirle a nadie… -susurre en su oído-_

_Peet puso sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome cerca de él, con la diestra me acomodo un mechón de cabello que había vuelto a alborotarse y la devolvió a su lugar…_

_-La pase deliciosamente a tu lado Katniss… -murmuro aproximándose aún más, al punto de que sentía su respiración en mi mejilla-_

_-Yo también, eres un excelente compañero…_

_-Tu crees?..._

_-Aja…_

_-En todos los sentidos?_

_-Ehm… pues, yo diría que si…_

_-Qué tal si lo comprobamos? –Preguntó y antes de poder reaccionar, unió sus labios con los míos, al momento quede bastante descolocada, pero de inmediato cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por el beso, era tal como me lo había imaginado, sus labios dulces y suaves, me hacían sentir de mil maneras diferentes, pase mis brazos detrás de su cuello y el me abrazo de la cintura… Sin duda estaba siendo el mejor primer beso del mundo, era tierno, a la vez que intenso… Se podría decir que no habían palabras para describirlo…_

_Cuando nos separamos a tomar aire, el corazón me latia desbocado y tenia la mente totalmente nublada…_

_-Me encantas Katniss… -confeso- eres única y especial…_

_-Tu también me gustas Peeta… -afirme sonrojándome al bajar la mirada-_

_-No quiero dejarte pasar… algo como lo que siento junto a ti no me había pasado jamás…_

_-Ni a mi…_

_-Se mi novia…-pidió-_

_-Por supuesto… -acepte sonriendo y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, aunque fui gratamente correspondida :p…-_

_-Debo irme preciosa… el anciano de mi padre me espera…_

_-Está bien… te veré mañana en la escuela?_

_-Qué tal si paso por ti?_

_-Hecho…_

_-Es un trato… -sonrió y me robo un beso fugaz- te veo mañana Kat…._

_Volvió a besarme intensamente para luego subir a su auto, me guiño y desapareció en la espesura de la noche… En cuanto se fue, sentí el frio de la noche y una soledad abrasadora, no podía creerlo, ya lo extrañaba y no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que me dejo en casa… Me apresure a entrar, cerré la puerta con un suspiro y justo cuando iba a dirigirme a mi cuarto, su voz me detuvo…_

_-Katniss… que alegría que hayas llegado…_

_Voltee al instante y lo único que logre formular fue…_

_-Qué haces aquí?_

* * *

**_Si hubo beso! y ya son novios, se ve que no pierden el tiempo :p jajaja!._**

**_Que tal? les gusto?_**

**Quien creen que recibio a Kat?**

**Gracias a todos por leer...**

**Sus coments son el mejor regalo que puedo tener! me encantan sus opiniones, todas ellas!**

**Un beso y abrazo psicologico, nos leemos el viernes! **

**.lll. **

**;)**

_#PrayforVenezuela_


	13. Adelanto 1

**Buenas noches a todos :p**

- les dejo un adelanto del proximo chapter ;)

Estare ausente un par de semanas, por algunas complicaciones... pero volvere pronto!

Un saludo y un abrazo!

.

-Nos leemos pronto **;)**

* * *

-Te hice una simple pregunta! Que haces aquí? –Exclame con la voz en un susurro lleno de confusión-

-Hace un tiempo te dije que vendría querida mía… y realmente me iba a demorar algo más, pero… se canceló la actividad que tenía en la fundación y quise apresurar mi viaje…

-Ok, me iré a dormir… si quieres algo pídeselo a Alma… te agradecería que no molestaras a Wiress…- Sentencie y me di la vuelta para irme a mi cuarto por fin, pero una vez más su voz me detuvo un instante-

-He venido por tu ceremonia de presentación Katniss… no puedes evadirla…

-Realmente eso no me interesa en lo absoluto, así que… buenas noches… - respondí sin mirarle y llegue arriba…-

* * *

**.lll.**


End file.
